


Try, try again or 5 times Will tries to propose and fails and the 1 time he succeeds

by Violet26



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: They've been through it all; pain and betrayal, grief, loss, and forgiveness. They, beyond all odds, survived a plunge off a cliff into the freezing Atlantic. Their broken bond was mended and became stronger even with them being on the run. Reflecting on this is what helped Will make the decision, he would propose to Hannibal. Unfortunately for Will, things don't go as planned. But then again, when have they ever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal story. Also, I decided to make this a 5 +1 and it's my first time writing one of those too, so hopefully it turns out okay. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

1)

He bent lower, towards the glass top, to see the selection better. The clerk, Adam, waited as patiently as he had been waiting for last fifteen minutes. When Adam had to excuse himself to help another customer, with a vow to return shortly, Will let his head fall and bang against the counter in frustration. He briefly wondered why everything in his life had to be so complicated. Then, with a frown, he remembered what, or rather, who was the reason behind many of the complications. That who was also the reason why he was standing in front of that jewelry case in the first place.

Staring at number of different rings, most overpriced Will didn't doubt, he groaned and barely stopped himself from knocking his head against the counter again. He didn't know what he was doing. He had hardly ever bought jewelry for a woman before let alone a man. _“Especially, a pompous, prissy man with an eye for the expensive”_ he thought, annoyance building up.

Of course, this wouldn't be the first time, since he meant Hannibal, that Will experienced a surprising new and first. Finding killing beautiful, eating people, eating people despite knowing it was people, falling in love with a man, kissing a man (not counting the sloppy, drunk, just wanted to know what it's like, kiss he shared with a friend in high school) and of course, sex with a man were all first for Will. He laughed at the memory of the first time Hannibal and him made love. It hadn't been funny, of course, and It had been perfect in so many ways yet, at the same time, it had been awkward as hell.

The months of healing after their fall had contained mixed emotions of relief and anger on Will’s part (no doubt Hannibal's too) and had allowed a lot of thinking and realization too. They had talked as soon as they were able to. Soon after that things began to change between them. Hannibal had initiated their first kiss one chilly night in front of a fire. It had reminded Will of one of those cheesy romance movies but he wouldn't change it if he could. Weeks later, to both his and Hannibal's surprise, Will made the move that had them crossing that last boundary between them. Things progressed quickly from there and a little more than four months later Will made another big decision.

Thinking on it, Will supposed he shouldn't be all that surprised by how it all turned out. It probably had been inevitable. He walked the length of the counter as the memories faded. Will continued to scan each ring as he walked. He was about to just give up and find another store when something caught his eye. He smiled, both out of relief and joy. It was perfect.

* * *

 

Will took a deep breathe and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. He reminded himself he could do it. The setting was right, the mood was right, he looked good, Hannibal looked good, and the ring felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. All he had to do was wait until the last of the lingering crowd disappeared. Once they were alone, he'd do it, he'd pop the question.

The painting they were currently admiring was actually one the two men agreed was a spectacular piece of art. It was slightly morbid, for sure, but beautiful nonetheless. It reminded Will of Hannibal’s own “art”. It was one the reasons he chose this spot.

Hannibal was currently telling Will about the artist but Will wasn't paying attention. He was watching the last couple people in the area they stood walk away and trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

“Evan“, Will heard Hannibal call him by his alias. He glanced at the other man, trying to hide his surprise. “You're not with me, is something bothering you?” the older man questioned.

Will shook his head. “No,” he replied automatically. “yes” he corrected quickly. “I mean, not really.“ He groaned as Hannibal waited patiently for him to clarify. “Everything is fine. There's just something I wanted to ask you.” He felt for the ring box as he spoke. “I wanted the moment to be just right and…” Will glanced around the room once more and searched his opposite side pocket when he didn't find the box in the first. “I thought this…” he searched the pockets of his pants next, with a frown, and his eyes widened with slight panic when he couldn't find it there either. “Crap” he muttered, he couldn't find the ring box. “No” Will whispered as he searched his pockets once more. Then he cursed himself under his breath as he remembered. He had set down the box as Trinket came bounding into the room while he was changing to go, begging to go outside. _“Fuck, I never put it back in my pocket.”_

“Evan?” Hannibal tried to get his attention again.

“Nevermind” Will all but snapped out, angry with himself. When he caught a glance of Hannibal's raised eyebrows he added, in a calmer, more polite tone, “I just wanted to ask if you if you wanted me to drive home. You look tired, but I just realized I left my wallet and license at home.”

“I see.” Hannibal answered.

Will’s excuse was a lame one, he knew, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. Whether Hannibal believed him Will didn't know but the matter was dropped and he insisted he was fine driving. Will's proposal would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

2)

Will adjusted his tie for the tenth time. Tonight was the night. He was going to propose. He figured he could look at his almost proposal two weeks prior as a trial run. This was the actual event and he was ready. He would make sure he had the ring. They had a private box for the performance tonight. He would wait till intermission, after the mood had been set. Hannibal would want to mingle after the show so that wouldn't work. Intermission, that should be perfect.

Will heard Hannibal call him so he patted his pocket and straightened his tie once more. _“Show time.”_ He thought confidently.

* * *

He had never been one for the opera. He went for Hannibal and normally the time dragged. None of the previous ones he had been to compared to this one though. Time seemed to be moving at a turtles pace and it took everything in Will not to continuously fidget.

When intermission _finally_ began Will took a deep breathe, let it out slowly, and gripped the ring box. He cleared his throat to get Hannibal’s attention, before he could stand, then looked around one last time to make sure they were alone. When his eyes met Hannibal's maroon ones Will smiled warmly. “I've been meaning to ask you something." He began, feeling more confident this time." I think this is the perfect time.” Will grabbed the other man’s left hand with his own and prepared to kneel in front of him, however, before he could, a glint of silver caught his eye. He looked down at the floor and saw a silver cufflink that looked like his own. He glanced quickly at the arm of his shirt and realised it was his. He must have loosened by accident earlier.

“Evan?” Hannibal questioned curiously.

“Just a moment.” Will said as he knelt down to pick up the cufflink. As he grabbed the piece of jewelry Will felt something hard press against his hand. “Ow, fuck..” He cursed. Will looked up to find the foot (thankfully not the heel) of a black stiletto crushing his hand. The foot was promptly removed followed by an apology from its owner. “Oh my, Evan, I'm terribly sorry.” The voice of Veronica Fisher sounded and Will cringed. The sound of that high-pitched voice was hard to take but it was the woman, herself, he couldn't stand. She was as phony as they came. She always acted so upbeat, so perky and happy. Will knew better, he could feel it. There was that and…

“Oh, you will forgive me for injuring your boyfriend won't you?” she asked Hannibal in her sickening sweet voice.

She wanted Hannibal, that was the other reason for Will's ire. He stood up just in time to see her place a hand on Hannibal's forearm and his eyes narrowed. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, it was just she was always unnecessarily touchy.

“I believe it's Evan's forgiveness you should be seeking.” Hannibal spoke up, polite smile on his face.

“You are right, of course.” Veronica returned his smile, adoringly, before turning her brunette head to face Will. “Will you forgive me Evan, it really was an accident?” She asked with a look on her face that Will knew was meant to be a “puppy look”. She probably thought she looked sweet. Will wanted to throw up.

Will plastered on his best fake smile. “Of course Roni (he knew she didn't care for the nickname), I know it was an accident." _"Accident, my ass. No doubt she did it on purpose."_ He thought, annoyed. Hannibal found her amusing, but hinted at them having her for dinner some time ago if that was what Will wanted. Will had turned him down, he had said she probably tasted bitter. As she continued to move ever closer to Hannibal, flirting like it was her career, Will was regretting ever saying no to Hannibal's suggestion. 

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Veronica spoke up, casting an almost knowing look at Will. He frowned. Facing Hannibal once more, she continued. "I just wanted to talk to you about the details of the upcoming charity event that we discussed before."

"Yes, of course." Hannibal replied casually but Will could tell he was annoyed by her interruption too.

As Hannibal and Veronica continued their conversation, Will knew he lost his chance, again. He sighed in defeat and waited for the show to resume. 


	3. Chapter 3

3)

He had almost given up, sure that the universe and whatever higher power may exist was against him. Will couldn't blame it, them, whoever. He was a murderer (a cannibalistic one at that) who wanted to marry his cannibalistic serial killer partner. He didn't deserve that kind of happy ending, of course he didn't. Despite feeling that way, Will had been determined to try. Why? Because he could, because he wanted to. Though they would take each other in marriage with different names, Will wanted it. He wanted Hannibal to be his in every way possible and he wanted other people to know it. Just as he wanted everyone to know he belonged to Hannibal.

So, there Will was, ready to try to propose once more. _"The bastard better say yes too."_ Will thought, feeling frustrated. This time they sat in Hannibal's favorite restaurant. The room was full of suits and ties and dresses. It was decorated with the finest of cloths and linens with candleglow and delicious aromas. Will felt a bit out of place and uncomfortable but Hannibal was content and that was what mattered.

The way Will planned on proposing this time was cheesy and overdone, he knew, and he hoped Hannibal would overlook it. They had their drinks poured; champagne, and ordered their meal and, after a few minutes of small talk, Hannibal excused himself to use the restroom. This was the perfect moment for Will to prepare .

Will took the ring box out of his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring. He admired it once more then grabbed Hannibal's champagne glass. Before he had a chance to drop the ring in the, still mostly full, glass, Will heard footsteps approach. It wasn't Hannibal's return. Will was certain because they came from behind him. "Holy shit Evan, " the voice spoke up and Will cringed a bit. He recognized the voice as belonging to his friend, Mark. Hannibal and him had lay low while their wounds healed but soon after Hannibal had worked his way back among the rich and snooty, dragging Will with him. Somehow, Will had found somebody more relatable to talk to, Mark. So, when he cringed it wasn't because he wasn't happy to hear his friend, this just wasn't a good time. "Don't let my wife see that or she'll think I'm cheap." Mark joked.

Will questioned the man as he turned to face him but quickly realized he was still holding the ring which glittered in the light and clearly showed its' worth. "I won't, but I can't promise Nathan won't if he accepts it." He replied with a light laugh, calming his composure . "What brings you here? and where's Lucy?" Lucy, Mark's wife came from a very wealthy family. Mark married into that money, though Will didn't doubt that he married for love. Mark and Lucy always seemed to be happiest together. 

"Same as you," Mark began then nodded in the general direction of Will's hand. "Well, not exactly the same thing." Will gave a small laugh. "And Lucy's powdering her nose." Mark chuckled.

Will grinned but it faded as he spoke. "Hey, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but Nathan will be back soon and...' he held his hand up.

Mark nodded with grin of his own.  "I get it. Good luck man." He clapped Will on the shoulder and turned to walk away.

"Oh Mark, you found Evan, good. " Will turned and saw Lucy approaching them followed closely by Hannibal.

Will sighed heavily. He normally enjoyed his friends' company but not at that moment. He just wanted to be alone with Hannibal. He stood up as Hannibal waited by his own seat.

"It was lovely see you again Lucy, however our food will no doubt arrive soon." Hannibal spoke up, sending the woman a subtle, polite hint.

Will gave Lucy a small, sad, isn't that a shame, smile. "Nice seeing you both again." He chimed in.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, great seeing you both too. Talk to you later ." He grabbed his wife's hand but before they got too far Lucy stopped and faced them. 

"Our company cancelled on us at the last minute, would you two care to join us?" She smiled brightly.

"No!" Will and Mark called out at the same time. Hannibal and Lucy both cast the two curious looks.

Mark was the first to speak up. "I'm sure Evan and Nathan have plans already hun." 

Lucy glanced between Will and Hannibal, "Oh, well, I understand. If you don't though, if it's just another night out, we'd love for you both to join us."

Will felt his nerves twitch as she continued. "We wouldn't want to intrude." He replied, trying to keep calm.

"You wouldn't intruding" she looked at her husband, searching for confirmation. 

Mark gave her a weak smile, obviously finding it difficult to think of a reason against the other couple joining them without giving Will's surprise away. "Of course not." He shrugged his shoulders when he saw Will's eyes narrowed at him.

"It would be rude to turn down such a polite offer." Hannibal said, casting Will an almost apologetic smile .

Will gave in, another would-be proposal down the drain. "Of course." He took Hannibal's proffered arm and followed Mark while Lucy went to tell their waiter about the seat change. 


	4. Chapter 4

4)

Earlier that day Hannibal had suggested they have a picnic for dinner. Now they sat outside, atop a hill in the spacious backyard of their current house. The meal was finished and Will and Hannibal sat there, comfortable in each other's company. In between Will watching Trinket chase a butterfly and Hannibal reading from a book he bought with him they also enjoyed light conversation. 

It was the perfect evening as far as Will was concerned. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, casting beautiful shades of yellow and orange. A slight breeze blew, nicely cooling down the the too warm day. Will felt content, happy. He decided to take a break from watching Trinket to look at Hannibal and found he couldn't keep the smile off his face if he tried.

Hannibal was dressed surprisingly casual, even going as far as sitting without socks or shoes. His hair wasn't in it's usual comb-back style, instead some of it fanned across his forehead. The light reflected on the few remaining blonde strands causing them to stand out from the silver, giving him a younger appearance.

As Will watched the other man he realized how easy it was to forget who he was, who they were. Not that Will felt bad for who he was any more. It was just nice to forget that they were on the run, fugitives, and just be in a place where it was just Hannibal and Will and, of course, Trinket.

A month had passed since Will's last proposal attempt. He had given up trying to plan the perfect occasion and taken to bringing the ring with whenever he thought the moment might present itself. It seemed it might have.

Will rearranged himself on the blanket, dug the ring box out of his pocket and placed it on the blanket next to him. He was about to get Hannibal's attention when Trinket came bounding up, searching for a pat. Will grinned, happy to give the little Scottie-lhasa apso mix a pet. "Good girl". Just as he reached for Hannibal's arm Will saw Trinket sniff at the box. "Trinket, no" Will lightly scolded. The dog sniffed again and looked up at Will. Will narrowed his eyes and shook his head " No." He said sternly. Then, it all happened at once; Will reached out for box just as Trinket opened her mouth and Hannibal turned his head to see what the commotion was. Before Will could act the little dog had the ring box in it's mouth and took off. "Trinket!" Will called out to the dog before getting off the blanket to follow her.

"Will, what happened?" Hannibal asked, curiously, as Will started down the hill.

"Trinket got ahold of a chicken bone." Will lied as he followed after the dog. He didn't know or care, at that moment, if Hannibal believed him. "Trinket!" He called out again, cursing himself for letting Hannibal name their dog. Will remembered telling him that Trinket was hardly a name for a dog. Hannibal replied by telling Will that Trinket was hardly a dog. Will narrowed his eyes. It was Hannibal's idea to get a small one in the first place. Of course, Will knew, in the back of his mind, that a small dog would be easier to travel with if they needed to leave but still. "He didn't have to name her Trinket." Will muttered. 

The knot in Will's stomach loosened when he saw a patch of black fur sticking out from a brush on the side of the house. He walked quietly up to the dog, being careful not to startle her. "Come on Trinket, come on girl" Will started as he got down on his knees. "Give daddy the pretty box." He reached his hand out as Trinket turned around to face him happily and Will smiled. Unfortunately, the smile fell off his face quickly when he realized Trinket no longer had the box. "No, no," Will shook his head. "Where is it?" He looked around them in panic. "Fuck, no." He glanced back at Trinket, who was happily wagging her tail, and noticed her paws were dirty. "You buried it?" He felt like crying. He hung his head for a moment to think then decided to take a chance. Lowering himself to the ground, Will peeked under the brush Trinket had been in. He held his breath when he saw a mound of dirt. Will brushed at the dirt and thankfully found the ring box. With shaky hands he sat back on his legs and looked inside. Relieve washed over him when he saw the ring sparkling inside. "Will?" He flinched at the sound of his name, slammed the box shut, and quickly stuffed it into his pocket before standing up. He turned to find Hannibal a few feet away from him with their things. "Trinket seems to be doing well."

"Yeah" Will ran a hand through his hair. "She just wanted something to bury." The corner of his lips curled in a smile. 

"I see." Hannibal replied. "Shall we head inside?" He asked, indicating the porch with a nod of his head.

Will looked around and realised how dark it had gotten. He nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." Following Hannibal inside, he decided he would wait a little longer to propose. 


	5. Chapter 5

5)

He sighed lightly. Something had to be done, he knew it, but what he wasn't sure. When Hannibal first suspected what Will was up to he had been surprised. Considering it was Will, he supposed he shouldn't have been. Will was the first person in ages, perhaps ever, that kept him guessing. He was a fine  partner, Hannibal's equal. If Will wanted to marry him, he would be glad to. The problem seemed to be that Will’s proposals kept getting interrupted. No doubt Will would be discouraged by this.

Hannibal considered proposing himself. However, after everything Will's been through, he thought it might be better to leave it to Will. He would try to help though, if he could. While there was a certain entertainment in watching Will plan the perfect proposal, the interruptions were becoming increasingly irritating.

* * *

The rain wasn't expected and the downpour even less. They had barely walked five blocks from their house and were already drenched.

Will felt miserable. He had suggested they walk, maybe head to the nearest park. All he had wanted was a nice stroll. He also thought that maybe another perfect opportunity might present itself but it didn't. What happened instead was, on the one night that Hannibal didn't prepare for everything, it poured. Now, he was standing outside of some store, waiting for Hannibal to return with an umbrella. He had suggested they just turn back, they weren't that far away, they could tough out the rain but Hannibal insisted.  

As he stood under the barely-there canopy Will shivered and hoped Hannibal would hurry up. He still wasn't sure why they couldn't just hurry back, they were already soaked. Things couldn't get any worse. He just wanted to strip out of his clothes and get into a nice hot shower, possibly with Hannibal. The thought made Will smile. Hannibal may have complained about the rain but he sure did look nice in it. Before he went inside his hair had been all in disarray, plastered to his forehead, and his clothes clung to him, showing some of that well-hiddened muscle. 

Will glanced around while he continued waiting, impatiently. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and watched the rain pound against the sidewalk. It didn't seem busy in that area of town so he wondered why Hannibal was taking so long. 

The light of the street lamps reflected on the sidewalk and roads. Mixed with the rain, they seemed, to Will, to be breaking apart like shards of glass. He fiddled with ring box and thought. _"It's really not that bad."_ Glancing at the store door, he gripped the box. _"Maybe"_ He turned away from the direction of the door so Hannibal wouldn't see the ring right away if he exited when he pulled it out. Pulling it from his pocket, Will froze when something that felt hard and metal was pressed against his back. He closed his eyes as he heard a gruff voice order him, "Empty your pockets. Do it quickly and quiet and no one gets hurt." Will's lips curled into a wicked grin then. _"Fuck no,"_ he thought as the object against his back was pressed harder. _"You picked the wrong person tonight"._


	6. Chapter 6

Will gave him a choice, being a lot more generous than he felt at that moment; "leave, run fast, run far or stay and fight." He gave him a warning then too. “If you fight, you will lose.” The man scoffed. Obviously he thought the gun he had meant he was in control. Will had managed to retrieve his pocket knife from his pants pocket while he spoke. He listened and waited for a moment. “You don't really want to do this. I can feel how you shake”. Will could feel the nerves radiant off the man. “What's your choice?” He asked once more.

“Shut up and empty your fucking pockets already.” The agitation in the stranger’s voice sounded clear through the words and tone but there was an uncertainty in it too.

“Last chance.” Will replied, calmly but loud enough to be heard above the rain. His grin grew wider when he heard footsteps behind them, Hannibal's footsteps. “Time's up”.

The stranger didn't have time to think about Will's meaning before he felt the sharp sting of a needle in his arm. He quickly dropped the gun and slapped his hand over the fresh mark. “What the fuck?” His eyes grew wide as he glanced from Will to Hannibal. 

“It will take some time to work fully but we better move quickly nonetheless.” Hannibal remarked to Will.

“So much for an umbrella.” Will joked. Hannibal raised an eyebrow and Will shrugged.

The stranger put up minimum fight as the sedative began kicking in. The other two men steadied him on either side and began walking him to their home.

* * *

 

Bloody and beaten, the stranger made one last effort to pull out of Hannibal's grip. His weakened body could do little else but watch Will approach with the knife, the metal gleaming in the faint light, and wait for the end. He did manage a small whimper when he felt the tip of the blade touch his throat. “Shh,” Hannibal pacified. “Take this as a learning experience. In the next life you will know when a stranger gives you a fight or flight choice, you should choose flight.”

Will didn't pay too much attention to Hannibal's words, the adrenaline racing through his veins seemed to hum too loudly. He did wait until the older man finished talking though before making the final slice. He closed his eyes at the feel of the arterial spray, still relishing in the feel of it as he did the first time.

Hannibal waited for the last breathe to leave the man he held before dropping the body unceremoniously to the ground. He reached out to pull Will closer to him. “You are still remarkable.” He whispered, a little breathlessly. He grabbed the back of Will's head and brought him in for a kiss. It wasn't very deep but it did leave a promise of more.

Despite them both being wet and covered in sweat and blood Will was aroused. It wasn't the murder or blood that turned him on, it was Hannibal and how he looked in that moment. He looked powerful, strong, immortal. He pressed tighter against Hannibal, panting and trying to get his breathing under control. Hannibal pulled him closer yet, by the hips, so hardly any space remained between them. Will smirked as he realized he wasn't the only one affected the way he was. Will ground his hips roughly against Hannibal. “Not a good time to begin something mylimasis.” Hannibal whispered against Will's head which rested against his chest. Will nodded his agreement and took a moment to calm himself. He breathed in everything that was Hannibal once before pulling back. He pulled back only enough to look at the older man’s face and meet his dark eyes. With the lapels of Hannibal's  jacket gripped tightly in his fist Will breathed out, “Marry me”.

With only the briefest of pause prior, Hannibal placed a hand against Will's cheek and cupped it lightly. “Of course.”

Will blinked a couple times, taking in the fact that he finally asked Hannibal to marry him and Hannibal said yes. He smiled, leaned into Hannibal's touch and closed his eyes.

* * *

They had cleaned the mess in the basement of their house and on themselves then driven over a hour to dispose of the body. Once they returned to their home, the two celebrated their engagement with champagne in front of a fire. As Will curled closer into Hannibal's side he brought his glass to his lips but decided against it. “How long have you known?” He asked, generally curious.

Hannibal took a moment before answering. “I had my suspicions since our dinner with Mark and Lucy but the picnic confirmed it.”

Will nodded. “What gave it away at the picnic?”

“You said Trinket ran off with a chicken bone, that made me suspicious. We were eating fish.” Will laughed at that. “But what gave it away was when I caught a glimpse of the ring box before you put it away. “

“Ah,” Will replied before taking a sip from his glass.

Hannibal glanced at Will. “What made you think I knew?”

Will shrugged again. “You seemed to answer too quickly. I expected more.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Hannibal replied without recognizable emotion but Will saw it as the joke it was meant to be.

Will shook his head. “I wasn't complaining.” He looked at Hannibal. “What would you have done if I kept failing in my attempts?”

“I had my plans.” Hannibal adjusted himself on the couch, trying not to move Will too much. He pulled out a small, velvet box. “If all else failed.” He opened up the box for Will to see the ring inside. Will burst into laughter and shook his head in disbelief. When he settled, he turned to Hannibal, “I love you, you know.”

Hannibal gave Will a small, true smile. “And I love you.”


End file.
